


I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I POSTED THIS

by frnklyiero



Series: VARIATION [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklyiero/pseuds/frnklyiero
Summary: Look, don't take this too seriously, okay?





	I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I POSTED THIS

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was imported from my old Wattpad account. the version you read now is the version as it was last available on Wattpad.

It was the summer of 2001.

Joe meets Patrick...

Joes like yo so I know you're kinda gay and you wanna get laid before school starts lemme set you up with this guy i know

so Patrick's like who the fuck are you talking lol you sneaky rat and joe says trust me i know him from camp he is cool

so Joe calls Pete and asks Patrick to wait at some random ass Barnes&Nobles bc books are cool and like romantic in a way

and then pete's like duuude what the fuck patrick is 5 yrs younger than me wyd joe? And joe is like how do you know you stalker

pete goes like i am a myspace whore lmao i know everybody but in the end he went with joe to the bookstore to meet patrick

and andy's there for some reason. Patrick is wearing a hat. And socks. And pete is like wtf joe did you drag me to a book club

joe is like i swear this isnt wat it looks like patrick is the guy with red hair and pete goes SMH THEY BOTH HAVE RWD HAIR WYD

joe says lol and then patrick says is dat pete he looks like a sad emo fuck lmao and pete is offended but then notices how pure patrick is and says did you wanna start a band joe and i lol and joe is confused bc he wanted to see some peterick happen

and patrick says cool and then andy is somehow dragged to be their drummer so they called themselves clamshell kids

but then they didnt like their band name so a fan said fuck you they'rw fall out boi and then the name stuck

then pete tries to get patrick's attention by swinging the bass around durinv recording session but he hit patrick's nose

and patrick wanted to punch his face but he's too soft so he polites pete to death and ignores pete's attempts to impress him

also this is how he got the lyrics for one of his songs on the solo album but that's not important bc of peterick

so liek pete is sad but then along the way he met a way called Mikey Way is way cooler than patrick bc he can bass guitar lol

so patrick doesnt care at first and then somehow they went on tour in a shitty van but then mcr plays with them @ warped tour

so liek patrick notices that pete pays attention to mikey a lot and gets pissed off and then frerard is onstage for some reason

but then mikey is liek lol i have alicia go find yourself someone else like cough patrick cough and pete is pissed @ him

and patrick swoops in like hey it ok mikey is a dickbag lololol and pete is like leave me alone i wanna write 5 albums abt him

joe is liek but PETERICK but andy says what did i do to adopt these 3 losers but then stage gay peterick happens

and patrick thinks pete likes him back now and is happy and then literally after the buttsecks pete says so i have a gf yenno

and patrick punch pete in the face bc pete was playing his feelings all along and cri and then hiatus happens

p00berty hit patrick's face and he's hot but then everybody missed each other and decided to get back together

and then patrick gets his hand chopped off by crazy gangsters and goes crazy and kills everyone in the band bc he secretly hated them for being so annoying during prehiatus but then he died in pete's arms and they got ressurected by elton john lol and then they saved rock and roll but now they play b-ball and did some random ass vid called uma thurman so now they are NO LONGER CALLED FALL OUT BOI BUT FALL OUT DAD AND PETERICK IS JUST AN IDEA GET A LIFE PEOPLE

so that's why patrick hates peterick but pete is liek lol i siked patrick and the whole time

and peterick is not accountable for the death of ryden, frerard and petekey so yea that is the story of peterick lolz

 


End file.
